Solitude: A Novel
by Meriah
Summary: [After "Mewtwo Returns"] Now free to blend into the world, Pikachutwo struggles to survive the brutality of mankind and natural-born Pokémon, as he searches for someone, anyone, to accept, cherish, and ... love him.
1. Chapter One: Of Hope and Despair

Disclaimer: Pokémon is copyrighted material of Nintendo, Creatures, TV-Tokyo, 4Kids Entertainment, Jr. Kikaku, etc. 

With that over with…

****

Solitude: A Novel

__

Chapter One: Of Hope and Despair

As I drift deeper into wilderness, stars flicker like ember in the southern sky. Beneath me, soil is moist, pebbles irritate at these paws of mine, and every few minutes puddles lash out without notice.

How much further is the exit to this wasteland? There is no life here, not even plants that could thrive in these conditions. Clouds swarm overhead, sheeting the moon and stars. And now I realize I'm completely alone, not just here on the earth, but above in the sky, too. Completely alone, like I've always been. 

You may have misinterpreted what was just stated. Of course in reality I've been amongst others, like Meowthtwo, my best friend. I've been around others, too, such as Charizardtwo, Vulpixtwo, Seadratwo, Dewgongtwo, Vileplumetwo, and the other … clones … All of them were, and will forever be, my family. I miss them with all of my heart, yet I remember them as only distant memories. After the incident involving Giovanni at Mount Kayna, Mewtwo finally agreed to our plea for wanting freedom. We all went our separate ways.

And so, that answers why I'm here, in the middle of no where.

My only desire is to continue traveling, but where to remains unknown to me. Somewhere, to a destination where I can be amongst other Pokémon who will accept me for who I am – a soul, not for what I am – a clone. 

Out of all of my family, Mewtwo and I most suffer from the thought of coming into this world from science, rather than nature. But I know Mewtwo is the one who is in the most emotional pain, he was the one who had to undergo trauma more than the rest of us, after all. 

I greatly respect him. He is suicidal, yet continues to live because of his unconditional love for us. Philosophical, intelligent, and devoted to our well being, I can not picture a better leader than Mewtwo. 

Now we have all left him. Part of me is worried: Is he dead now? We're gone, so there is no point to him continuing his misery. Another part of me knows he is alive, watching over us all.

Something catches my attention. Lights! Many lights! Finally, this vast wasteland comes to an end. I begin making my way to this strange civilization, from walking to running to sprinting. As it becomes closer into view, I stop at a hilltop, gazing.

That was when I realized these lights were not natural ones, such as fires. They were neon lights. They highlighted houses; offices; buildings.

This place was not where Pokémon made home. Rather, it was an immense abode for humans.

Humans are what clones fear above all…

I turn away, knowing I shouldn't go any further. Then, I change my mind. If I am to be a creature of this world, I must learn to understand its other creatures.

At a slow pace, I advance toward the civilization, unsure of what is to come, but determined to face them…

( o ^ ; ^ o )


	2. Chapter Two: Everyone has Bad Days

__

Chapter Two: Everyone has Bad Days

  
  
These buildings are amazing. Their gigantic designs easily meet the skyline, while hundreds of thousands of windows line them, reflecting afternoon sunlight. I stand frozen, head perked back completely, studying them. Soon though, dizziness strikes, and I find myself hitting flat against pavement. A small "chu" escapes from my mouth, which under this circumstance and similar ones translates to "dammit."

  
Yes, Pokémon swear.

  
Gaaah… one of my paws is stuck in chewed gum. Great. Just my luck that out of ALL places in this city, a human just happens to dispose their chewed gum in this very spot.  
I need a lawyer. 

  
Phew. Good thing I'm in an alley. If not, humans for sure would see me. 

  
My body shifts back and forth, attempting to free this paw from the gum. Finally it breaks away. My paw remains sticky, but I'll have to deal with that for now. I can wash it with water when free time is available.

  
Anyway, I must find a safe shelter. Sure I'm alone right now, but humans could easily catch their eyes on me if they were to enter this alley. And don't natural-born Pokémon make home in alleys once nightfall arrives? To be in the presence of one of them is subconscious suicide, for I despise them. I despise them all!

  
Hmm. Seems something has grasped my attention: A way to discover this shelter my mind is in search for.

  
To the left is a ladder drilled into a brick building. It is a dangling ladder supported by one side. I look on all sides, pinpointing to an object that could help me reach the ladder. A broken microwave! Racing to it, pushing it, I instantly gasp for breath. The microwave is only a few inches larger than I, but nevertheless weighs more than expected. 

  
Eventually, after a long time of nudging, the microwave is under the ladder. Using the microwave as a stool, I pounce onto the erect side of the ladder and climb my way up. A human lacks the ability to do this. One would have to use the rows of bars across the center. However, because I'm a Pikachu - AKA a member of the rodent family - my body can simply use a poll. Now on the first gable of the building, I look down, content with my fine work.

  
...

  
About ten feet away from the microwave is a box.

  
…  
Figures I wouldn't notice a box. A FRICKEN' BOX. A box which if used could have prevented me from having to nudge with extreme effort. Oh well, life goes on.

  
I, on nimble paws, dash alongside a gable frame. This goes on for only a few minutes, as legs vault from several different levels, becoming higher from the ground every second. Due to this rodent body of mine, it comes to no surprise that within under a minute I am on the roof.

  
A neighboring building is dark inside, whereas this one is lit. I know to be there would be safer; out of the reach of humans.

  
Where to cross?

  
A phone cable connects from here to there. Ever so cautiously my body centers, starting to walk across. The cable is thin. Not a concern, though, for Pikachus are natural gymnasts, like I've said for the third time now.

  
"Hey, Dan!" shouts a foreign voice. A nearby H-U-M-A-N voice. "Up there. A Pikachu!"  
I must defend myself from these two children. Even if they are young, they are a threat to my freedom. Cringing teeth together, eyes shut, tail upright, gathering energy, a Thunderbolt is released.

  
My Thunderbolt vanishes, absorbed by the phone cable. A collision of two electric sources is dangerous…

  
Falling.

Blackness.

  
( o ^ ; ^ o )  


  
So, how are chapters one and two? Should I continue with this fanfiction? Please answer in the reviews!   
  
If for any reason you wish to contact me, email Pikachutwo@aol.com. Yes, that is my actual email address o.o;  
  
Oh, and I realize chapter two is quite a contrast in its style of writing, as compared to chapter one ^^; I tend to create stories in which the first chapter/prologue is deep and serious. Then by chapter two I lighten up a bit. But don't think this means there is no more deepness and seriousness! Those two elements are vital to me (I prefer drama to comedy), and when the situations seem appropriate, they will appear. Same goes for comedy.  
  
...Uh... what I just said makes sense, right? o.O;


End file.
